


I’d Wait For You Forever

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a bad ass, Canon Divergence, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, So is Padme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: “Padmé, I need you to come with me.” Ahsoka said quietly.“What’s wrong?” Padmé questioned, standing her ground.“It’s Anakin.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

“ _The hero with no fear is rumored to be dead_!” The holonews had said that morning. After talking about the chancellor being kidnapped, and the brave Jedi knights who had rescued him, one even rumored to give his life for the chancellor’s!

  
 _They couldn’t even say he name? He has a name!_ anger flurries through Padmé body like hot fire, sweepings its way through her entire form. What surged the angry fire within her was her anxiety. For months now these rumors had been floating around the holonews, but each time they were proven wrong. This time would be no different. Which is why she forced herself to dress, putting on the soft purple gown as it covered her growing body with ease. Her worry was still there, and would be until Anakin Skywalker was in her arms, or rather, she was in his again.

  
“Deep breaths, Padmé. You look nervous. Cut it out.” Padmé said to the mirror that sat upon her vanity. Taking tiny deep breaths, she let Moteé finish up her hair, two crescents upon either side of her head.

  
She felt her handmaiden gently pat her cheeks with a dampened towel, and Padmé didn’t realize until then that she had been crying. It wouldn’t look well, blotchy cheeks and red eyes, but Moteé did her best to hide it with a small bit of powder.

  
“Thank you, Moteé.” Padmé lifted her hand slightly as her handmaiden finished, offering Padmé a tiny smile before making her way out of the room.

  
“Threepio, I have a request for you.” Padmé called to her protocol droid. Well, actually he was Anakin’s, but Anakin had gifted him to her.

  
“Yes, Mistress Padmé? What is it you request of me?” Threepio responded as he made his way to her.

  
“I would like you to tell people that ask me where I am that I am officially extremely busy and swamped with bills and I will be in my office, with no interruptions.” She said quietly.

  
“Of course, Milady.”

  
Anakin was alive. She knew it deep into her very being. If he was dead, she would know. She didn’t know how, but all that mattered was that she would know.

  
Her hand rested against the curve of her belly. She felt a kick right under her palm and a small smile crossed her ivory complexion.

  
“Your daddy is alive, I know it.” She whispered to their child.

  
-

  
Standing in the shadows amongst the long pillars that covered the entrance to the Senate building, Padmé felt like an outsider. She wanted nothing more than to join her fellow senators as they mingled and chatted, awaiting the rescued Chancellor’s return. But she couldn’t. She was an outsider because she was like them. Sure, she was a Senator, sure, she was just as glad for the Chancellor being alive, but all she really wanted was to run into the arms of her beloved, for him to gently run his fingers through her hair and reassure her that everything would be alright.

  
What she was not expecting was a hand to gently lay on her shoulder. Padmé jumped unexpectedly, turning towards whoever it was that snuck up on her.

  
“Ahsoka!” Padmé let the name roll off on her lips. She hadn’t seen Anakin’s former Padawan in months- not since she had asked For Padmé’s help getting off world, shortly after leaving the order.

  
“Padmé, I need you to come with me.” Ahsoka said quietly.

  
“What’s wrong?” Padmé questioned, standing her ground.

  
“It’s Anakin.” Ahsoka responded quietly. Padmé felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she raised her hand, laying it against her chest to try and quiet and calm her heart. Ahsoka stepped forward to take Padmé’s other hand.

  
“It’s urgent that you come with me, now. Please Senator, Padmé, it’s important.”

  
All Padmé could do was nod, and she forced her feet to move, to follow Ahsoka to her awaiting speeder.

  
“Just tell me. Is he dead?” Padmé forced any strength she had left into finding the words she needed to say.

  
“We don’t know. Obi-Wan and I were with him on Grevious’ ship, and the next moment he was gone. We couldn’t find him in the force. He disappeared.”

  
Padmé felt her heart pounding. She glanced down at the hands she had moved to place against her chest as they shook.

  
“If he’s alive, Padmé, we will find him.” Ahsoka said quietly as she helped Padmé into the speeder. Padmé stepped cautiously on board.

  
This was not what she expected. All she wanted was to have Anakin here, with her, to tell him her news. But of course, fate had not been kind to them.

  
“Ahsoka, we must find him.” Padmé said, a new sense of urgency in her voice.  
 _and soon_ she thought to herself. There wasn’t much longer Padmé could be out helping to look for him.

  
“I understand, Padmé.” Ahsoka said kindly. Without asking, Padmé assumed Ahsoka already knew. It wasn’t obvious to the naked eye, but Ahsoka was attuned to the force in strong ways. And Padmé was carrying the chosen one’s child, so she assumed ahsoka could feel the force flowing through Padmé’s body. She also knew, for a while, that Ahsoka knew about her and Anakin.

  
“Padmé, if he’s alive, we won’t stop until we find him. Obi-Wan is just as determined.” Ahsoka began to speed away.

  
“Are you taking me to the temple?” Padmé questioned, but she already knew the answer.

  
“Yes. I knew you would be able help us.” Ahsoka replied.

  
“I’ll do whatever I can while I’m able.” Padmé said quietly in response. The trek to the temple was quick. Padmé stepped out after Ahsoka.

  
“Are you allowed here?” Padmé asked quietly. She knew that Ahsoka had left the order almost a year ago and had stopped being a Jedi.

  
“I’m a guest as much as you are.” She answered. “When I heard the chancellor was getting kidnapped, I went with Anakin and Obi-Wan to save him. And then... you know what happened next.”

  
Padmé sighs quietly and bites her lip, deep in thought. Where could Anakin have gone?  
“He just disappeared?” Padmé shook her head in confusion. “I just don’t understand.”

  
“He ran off to try and find Artoo, and then he was just gone. His ship was gone as well. His transmissions were down, and he was out of range for us to contact him.”

  
“It must have been something intense enough for him not to come home. To come back to me.” Padmé let out a deep slow breath.

  
“I don’t know, Padmé.” Ahsoka sounded defeated.

  
“We can’t give up. He’s out there somewhere, I know it. I feel it. I-” she cut off, seeing Obi-Wan walking towards them.

  
“Senator, thank you for coming.” He greeted kindly.

Padmé looked up at him. “Have you been able to locate him yet?” She asked, getting right to the point.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Unfortunately, we have not.”

  
“Well, as I just told Ahsoka, we must not give up. He will be found.” Padmé stood straighter, gently resting her hands against her stomach. Anakin must be found. She needed him now.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... basically self isolating has caused me to go on a fic writing spree.  
> I am trying my best to do these characters justice and write them to the best of my ability, but as things change the characters change, and if you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise.  
> I look forward to hearing your feedback, please be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am absolutely blown away by the response to this already!! Thank you to each and every one of you who stopped by to read this, leave a kudos or a comment.  
> So basically, I just want to say this:  
> Anakin is extremely full of emotion. He never got the proper training on how to control his feelings, his emotions. He is still young, basically a boy. Yes he has fought in a war, but that’s different. As a Jedi, the love Anakin has in his heart for Padmé is wrong, it goes against the Jedi code. The feelings he has are wrong, and he has never fully learned how to keep them under control.  
> He also, usually always does what he thinks is best.  
> Which, isn’t always right, but in his mind he believes it to be right.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and if you do, please leave a comment!  
> Be nice!

His head was killing him. There was a constant throbbing in his temples and behind his closed eyes, sending pain throughout his body. It took everything in him not to crumple and become nothing, so instead he focused on the force.

  
All at once, everything came rushing back to him in his memory. As he had killed Dooku, the vision had come to him in a dizzying wave of darkness.

  
Sitting up, he rested his flesh hand against his forehead, gently applying pressure. A few soft beeps of concern filled his ears, and he cautiously opened his eyes to glance at his companion.

  
“I’m okay buddy.” He whispers out, voice hoarse, trying to reassure his little droid, R2-D2. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it and to remember the vision.

  
Remembering was painful.

  
As he sliced the lightsabers through Dooku’s head, the darkness overtook him, and the vision seeped into his soul. He was trapped in a never-ending loop as pain overtakes his body.

Everything had a black haze over it, and it frightened the Jedi. He watched as the body- no, _his_ body moved on its own, slicing through the Jedi, his brothers, he stared in horror as he watched the blue saber cut through younglings, he watched himself killing every separatist leader, and he watched a long, intense battle between himself and Obi-Wan.

  
What scared him the most, what made his blood run cold, was when he saw himself choking the person he loved most in the entire galaxy.

  
He watched as she crumpled to the ground, her breathing shallow.  
And what frightened him more was that she was extremely _pregnant_.  
That’s why he ran. He couldn’t- he wouldn’t do these things to the people he cared about.

  
Anakin Skywalker was no coward. He ran into battles head on, fought with everything he had. He was always on the front lines. He was never afraid and never gave up.

  
But now, the vision of the future terrified him. He couldn’t- he wouldn’t- do these things.  
Artoo beeped again. Anakin sighed and stood up. “I don’t know where we, Artoo. I just, flew randomly.”

  
A sad whistle responded to him.

  
“Artoo, going home isn’t an option right now.” Anakin responded. It was where he longed to be, to be with his beloved wife he hasn’t seen in months. He craved her touch, her soft voice, the way her skin felt under his fingertips. She was the embodiment of perfection, she was all he would ever want and the only person _alive_ that he truly loved.

  
But when he thought of the vision, and how he had- he shook his head. He wouldn’t let himself be anywhere near her. It was what was best. If she died, he would truly be lost.

  
Anakin glanced around as he gathered his bearings. He wasn’t aware of where he landed, he trusted in the force to take him somewhere far, far away that nobody would be able to contact him or locate him.

  
“Artoo, can you figure out where we are?” He asked the astromech. Artoo beeped a reply as he began to search.

  
While he did, Anakin decided to explore. He had his lightsaber in his flesh hand, holding it close in case something was to attack him. He had landed on mossy ground, trees soaring up into the dark sky. He could see three moons, but besides that the sky was empty. There were no stars or other planets nearby. He was truly alone.

  
Anakin couldn’t hear anything, but thankfully for some reason he could breathe. The air was safe.

  
Artoo wheeled over to him and beeped a sad reply.

  
“You can’t figure out where we are?” Anakin bent down. Artoo backed away and repeated his beeps.

  
“Good, that’s good. No one will find us.” Anakin stood straight again and let out a small, shaky breath. Artoo let out a few alarming beeps.

  
“Food? We’ll find some buddy.” He gently tapped Artoo’s domed shell. Well, he hoped he would.

  
“We’ll be safe here.” _more importantly, everyone else will be too_. he thought to himself.

  
“You up for a bit of exploring, artoo?” Anakin asked the droid. Artoo let out a set of half excited/ half nervous whirring beeps.

  
“Nothing to be scared of out here, buddy.”

  
_except my future. Which won’t become real if I stay out here_.

  
-

  
“Anakin killed Dooku?” Padmé asked in shock.

  
“He did it to protect the Chancellor, Padmé.” Obi-Wan said kindly to Padmé, who just shook her head.

  
“Once he did it, something made him fall to the ground. When he stood back up, that’s when he ran off. I felt something in the force, didn’t you, Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka looked toward the older Jedi.

  
“A dark presence, yes.” Obi-Wan nodded, lifting his hand to beard where he dragged his fingers through it.

  
“Anakin never runs away, he’s brave. He runs headfirst into battles, this isn’t like him.” Padmé said quietly. “Something must have frightened him enough to take off.”

  
“Which means he must have gone somewhere we can’t find him, _on purpose._ Ahsoka added quietly.

  
A frown crossed over Padmé’s face. “Why? Why would he voluntarily go somewhere that was that far away?”

  
“That’s a question we will have to ask when we find him.” Obi-Wan answered.

  
“So, we are going after him?” Padmé stood straight.

  
“We are. You’re not.” Obi-Wan moved closer to her.

  
Her head shaking, her mouth open to reply, but Obi-Wan continues before she could speak:  
“You’re in no condition to be out looking for him, Padmé. We don’t know how long it’ll be until we do find him.”

  
Padmé glanced down at her hands.

“Ahsoka, actually, will be going.” Obi-Wan went on. “Her and Captain Rex will oversee locating him. You and I will remain here.”

  
Padmé had to press her hand against her forehead, taking small, deep breaths.

  
“I understand this is a lot for you to be going through, Padmé. But please, trust me. Trust us.”

  
“Just, please. Bring him _home_.” She begged.

  
“I will Padmé. I promise you.”

-

  
Anakin was acting like a _child_. Ahsoka shook her head, letting out a small sigh. She slowly closed her eyes, reaching out into the force. She took small, intense breaths, focusing on the force, thinking about the force, reaching out, searching for her former master.

  
It had been some time since she had used the force. Leaving the Jedi order had been rough on Ahsoka, but it was a much-needed step in Ahsoka’s journey. She needed to learn to trust herself, because clearly the Jedi order didn’t trust her.

  
She was trying to make a new life for herself, before finding Anakin and Obi-Wan on their way back to Coruscant to rescue the Chancellor.

  
The force was shrouded in darkness. Ahsoka leaned into it, her eyes shutting tightly as she searched for Anakin.

  
“Have you found him?”

  
Ahsoka opened her eyes as she saw Rex walking towards her. She was in the back of the ship, meditating.

  
“Not yet. All I can sense is darkness.” She responded.

  
“You’ll find him, don’t worry.” He responded.

  
“For now, look for the furthest planets around us, even look beyond the outer rim planets. Anakin doesn’t want to be found, but it won’t be impossible to find him.”

  
“If anyone can find him, it’s you, Commander.” Rex nodded.

  
“Not a commander anymore, remember? I’m just Ahsoka.”

  
“Whatever you say, Commander.” Rex ducked out of the room quickly before Ahsoka could say anything else.

  
Ahsoka let out a quiet sigh. She wondered what caused Anakin to run. This wasn’t like him. It was very unlike her old master to run away. Something must have truly set him off.

  
Which meant that he was most likely unstable, which meant his presence must be chaotic and wild and very much in the force. She would sense him.

  
Ahsoka took a long, deep breath and refocused. She thought of Anakin. She thought of Padmé, of the senator’s unyielding love for him. She reached out into the force once again, but this time it was stronger. She felt something, a pull, to a planet that was just beyond the planet of Tatooine. Her eyes snapped open.

  
“Rex! Set your coordinates to Tatooine. I think I found him!”

  
“Told ya you could do it!” Rex said, his voice light, as he set the ship’s coordinates. “But he’s not on Tatooine, is he?”

  
Ahsoka shook her head. “He’s past Tatooine. We know where Tatooine is, and once we are there we’ll keep flying and find this mysterious planet Anakin decided to hide out on.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I am relieved to see you are alright, Chancellor.” Padmé said quietly as she sat in front of Chancellor Palpatine in his office.

  
“Yes, it is very good to be alive. Unfortunate it is as well that Young Skywalker has gone missing. I’d hate to be the reason.”

  
Padmé shakes her head. “I am sure he didn’t leave because of you, Chancellor. You’re like a mentor to him.” Padmé answered quietly. As much as she didn’t like it. Palpatine seemed, off she wondered why, but kept her face respectfully plain. “I’m sure Anakin will return soon.” She added a little quieter, almost to herself.

  
“Of course he will, my dear.” Palpatine sat forward in his chair, hands clasped together. “Do you have anything else you’d like to discuss, Senator?” He asked.

Padmé shook her head as she stood. “I am sure the Jedi council will let you know if they hear anything else about Anakin, Chancellor.” She added, slowly turning to make her way out of his office.

  
Something didn’t sit right with her as she left. Shaking her head to get those thoughts out of her mind, she slowly walked down the long hallway, passing Senators as she went, greeting each one with a friendly passing smile. She was in no mood to stand around, or to make small talk.  
Padmé wasn’t feeling the best. The stress of being a Senator was becoming overwhelming, not to mention the anxiety and worry that now flowed through her as she worried about her husband, she knew it wasn’t good for her or for the baby she carried.

  
“Threepio,” She spoke to her protocol droid, doing her best to not let her voice shake, “see if you can get my transfer ship here. I wish to return home.”

  
“Right away Milady.” Threepio did a small bow as he began to wander off.

  
Padmé made her way into her own office, where she sat down on one of the couches. She pressed the palms of her hands against her closed eyes, taking small deep breaths as she tried to relax.

  
Anakin was okay. She had to believe he was alive because otherwise... she shook her head. Padmé stood up, becoming restless. It had only been a few days since Ahsoka and Captain Rex had left in search of him, and he could be anywhere. Padmé put all her trust in her love’s former apprentice, and his most trusted captain, she knew they would find him and bring him home.

  
“Mistress Padmé, your ship is waiting for you.” Threepio said calmly as he made his way back into the office. She slowly glanced at him, taking a deep breath to relax herself, to resume using her professional face. “Thank you, Threepio.” She said kindly, making her way out of her office as she gracefully made her way outside.

  
She didn’t fully relax until she was back at her apartment, where she made her way to her bedroom, walking into her closet. She searched until she found it- one of Anakin’s Jedi robes. If she breathed deeply, she could still faintly smell him. After she had changed out of her senatorial garb, putting on a soft silk nightgown, she wrapped the robe around her growing body, feeling tears well up behind her eyes. Padmé let them spill over onto her cheeks as she lowered herself on the bed, laying down on the side where he would usually lay.

  
“Anakin... where _are_ you?” She whispered out, her voice heavy as sobs wracked her body.  
This wasn’t like her, she knew that. But when did she ever get to show her emotions anymore? She wore a political mask in the senate, the only time she was ever free to be herself was when she was here in this apartment, with Anakin. But now she was alone, and all she felt like doing was letting herself cry. She needed to cry. Padmé had been holding in her tears for days. She hadn’t heard anything from Ahsoka, or even Obi-Wan for that matter. She knew they would contact her as soon as they found out anything.

  
Her eyes remained closed as she rested her hands against her stomach. All she wanted was Anakin to return to her.

  
She knew she was being selfish. But when did Padmé ever get to be selfish? The answer was never. Every thought she ever had was about someone else. Her worries were always for others. Her kindness and devotion to others was one of her known qualities. Even now... she wanted Anakin to return to her so he would know about his child. So that he could be there with her and they could experience this new chapter in their lives together.

  
Her fingers clutched at his robe, holding it securely against her body. Five months without him was incredibly too long. It wasn’t _fair_. But then again, nothing ever was. She sat up, wiping her eyes. A small breath was released, she relaxed her shoulders, and she stood.

  
Grabbing her comm, she was about to contact Obi-Wan when it beeped, and she pressed it open, and saw his form appear in the bluish haze of a hologram.

  
“Obi-Wan, I was just about to contact you-“ Padmé started to say, but was cut off by Obi-Wan’s response.  
“Senator, it appears that he has been located. Would it be alright if you could come to the Temple?”

  
Padmé understood his words. At the temple, it would be wiser to discuss Anakin’s ware a-bouts.  
But something else was nagging at her. Why the secrecy? Why couldn’t Obi-Wan tell her now? She decided to ask him later.

  
“I will be on my way shortly, Master Kenobi.” She responded.

  
Once the call was ended, she made her way back into her large closet, returning Anakin’s robe to its hook, and put her senatorial clothing back on.

  
“Threepio, clear my schedule for the rest of the day. If anyone asks you where I am, do not answer them. Okay?” She instructed the droid.

  
“But Mistress Padmé it is not in my programming to lie-” The droid stuttered.

  
“You won’t be lying, Threepio, as I simply will not tell you where I’m going. So, you won’t know.” She shrugged, turning out of the room.

  
“Oh dear.” She heard Threepio say quietly.

  
-

  
Obi-Wan could sense the uneasy and anxious energy as Padmé stepped into the council room. He was certain Master Yoda could sense it as well. Obi-Wan also could sense Anakin’s child’s force flowing through Padmé. It was an odd sensation and a sense of weariness clouded him.

  
“Break the rules, young Skywalker has.” Yoda began by saying. Obi-Wan watched as Padmé’s eyes widened and her head snapped towards Obi-Wan, her body frozen.

  
“Tell me, Master Kenobi has not. Know this, I did.” He stood up, the soft sound of his cane tapping against the ground echoed in the room as he approached Padmé.

  
“If you knew, why did you allow us to keep it a secret?” She finally spoke. Her brave face returned, and she stood up straighter.

  
“Believe we did, that Skywalker would do the right thing. Wrong we were.”

  
“You did nothing to help him.” Padmé continued. “He has so much love in his heart and you wanted to snuff that out.” Her voice raises.

  
“Do not wish to argue with you, Senator. Discuss Skywalker’s location, we must.”

  
Obi-Wan watched as Padmé eased up a bit. Her hands flew to her stomach at the mention of Anakin’s name. He understood her worries.

  
“I was wondering why you requested that I come here.” Padmé added, her voice quiet.

  
“Senator, we believe that there is corruption in the senate that goes all the way to the chancellor.”  
He watched her eyes slightly widen, but besides that she showed no clear reaction.

  
“Know this, already?” Yoda questioned.

  
“A few of us in the senate were beginning to suspect something was wrong. With Count Dooku dead, the war should have ended. But it wasn’t ending.” Padmé responded.

  
“I see.” Obi-Wan replies, glancing at Yoda.

  
“Ahsoka seems to have located Anakin. He’s on a planet in a system a few clicks away from Tatooine.”

  
Padmé widened her eyes. “Then what are waiting for? I have to get to him!”

  
“Bryli is a system that the Republic is not familiar with, Senator.” Obi-Wan said cautiously. “In your condition, I advise you remain here. I will be joining Ahsoka in bringing Anakin back.”  
Obi-Wan watched as many conflicting emotions played across Padmé’s face. He could sense her worry from across the room. “Please Padmé, we don’t want to put you on anymore danger.”

  
“And what makes you think I’m any safer here?” She questioned, snapping at him. He blinked, not expecting her to say that.

  
“He’s my husband.” She said, straightening. “And I’m his wife, and I am carrying his unborn child. I will not sit idly by and let someone else rescue him. I will be going with you, and that’s final.”

“Much danger, I sense in you going, Senator.” Yoda moves to stand next to her. “Safer here it is.”

  
“Wherever I go, Master Yoda, I’ve been followed by danger. That won’t change. If I stay, the danger could become worse. I need to go and bring Anakin back.” She turned to Obi-Wan. “Alone.”

  
“Senator, I’m afraid that isn’t possible. You must stay here.”

  
Padmé had already turned around. “I’m not changing my mind. I’ll contact Ahsoka myself and tell her to turn around. I should have gone in the first place.”

  
Obi-Wan glanced silently at Master Yoda and found he could not read his little green facial expressions. He excused himself, before walking at a brisk pace after Padmé.

  
“Listen to what you’re saying, Senator- Padmé. You’re not thinking rationally.” He tried to get her to see reason.

  
“Obi-Wan, I haven’t seen my husband in over five months, except over a _hologram_. Do you know what that does to a person?” She scoffed. “No, you don’t. Because you don’t have attachments.” She turned to him. “But I do know that you care deeply for the boy you trained. Let me do this. He’s not thinking clearly. He _needs_ me, and I need him.”

  
Obi-Wan stares at her, and he could feel her emotion and her love for Anakin radiating off her. There was nothing she was hiding from him. He did understand, to a degree, but his chance at a happy life with Satine would unfortunately never happen.

  
“The truth of our marriage was bound to be revealed eventually. And sooner, rather than later.” He watched as Padmé glanced down at her stomach.

  
“But what about the dangers here?” Obi-Wan questioned.

  
“I’m sure you and the rest of the Jedi can solve whatever issues arrive, Obi-Wan.” Padmé responded. “Once Anakin and I are back, I can assure you that we will help in any way we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos!! Again I’d just like to point out that I am doing my best to write these characters in this story and this shift from canon. What would they do under these different circumstances?  
> Also; I have created a new planet/system in order for it to work in this story.


End file.
